And They Arrive
by Fragmented Mind
Summary: Funny how people would write fanfics, right? But I swear, some crazy fan is writing my life, and now I have two Akatsuki members to take care of... Damn that Uchiha and the Blue Dude - -
1. Would You Look At That

**AN: **I hope it doesn't bother you guys that I'm starting a new story :)

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' _**_Dreaming/Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter One~**

Normally, moving to a different state would be a devastating crime that your parents could commit, but for me, it was the greatest gift my own parents could have given me.

Let me explain: It's not that my life was oh so terrible, bullied everyday of my life, hated by the prejudice teachers that always gave me bad grades, not a single friend in the hell hole they call school; It's the fact that I'm just an outcast. Nobody in the entire damn school that I know of shares any interest that I do.

I have a friend, and you could keep it at friend because she was nothing more, named Kate. I'm pretty sure that she was only my friend because she pitied me. She belongs to a posse, not a completely popular, but not a dope one either. The group was big and full of girly girls, and let me tell you, I'm not a girly girl.

I'm a tomboy.

Yeah, I have a couple friends that are guys, who I hang out with during the weekends at the skate park, but that was it. Besides skating, we're different in every aspect of ways.

I'm an anime dork. Wait, let me rephrase that. I'm a _Naruto _dork. I know every ins and outs of the show, every character, their hobbies and favorite things. I watched every episode, read every chapter, and own their DVDs and mangas. But it's not like I go to the conventions or anything, neither do I own their merchandise. I think that's just complete obsession.

Of course, like every Naruto fan, I read and write their fanfics. My favorite character of them all... I'll keep that a secret**[1]**.

So moving on with my story, I'll skip to after I settled into my bedroom. The walls of the room was a nice light blue, not sky blue, light blue. The ceiling kept it's dull white color and I also had a ceiling fan. Lighting sucks, I'll tell you that. The floor is wooden and recently polished, and my bed was placed in the corner, right below the window.

Yes, you heard right—below. Funny thing was, I room in the attic, so I had that whole floor and my own bathroom, not to mention, a sky light. I have two older brothers who use to bunk together but both moved to college, Geraldine, the oldest, first, then Darren, the second oldest.

They cut off the legs of the old top bunk so that the height was the same as the bottom and stuck both beds in my room which I put into my walk in closet. We didn't have a basement so they placed it in my room, which I really didn't mind. It meant that if I see any creepy spiders or anything, I could just switch beds out of the three. Yes, I'm deathly afraid of spiders.

I'm not proud of it, but I have a severe case of arachnophobia. Those things just plain scare me. I'm fine with maggots and flies and other bugs, but spiders, they're just abnormal! What kind of bug has eight legs and spits webs out of their butts! Not a correctly formed one, I tell you!

So enough about me and my fears. I'm getting of course. (It's what I get for having ADHD. It's also the reason that when I turned sixteen, I wasn't allowed to take a driver's test. I mean, an ADHD behind the wheels is dangerous. I see some hobo on the streets and run into the truck in front of me while feeling bad for the guy)

So on my walls, I painted it... wait, I told you that, right? Well, on top of the coat of paint, I hung up posters of Tony Hawk, competitors of the MBX, and rock bands. No, I did not hang up Naruto posters, I have a special place for that.

You see, since I have the whole floor to myself, I go a big walk in closet, and that's where I got my bookshelf and rack for the series, and my posters are all hung up there. Whenever I'm upset, I turn up the boombox in there, since every wall in the attic is basically sound proof, and just flip through one or two of the entire fifty-six volumes. Sometimes I'd just grab my laptop and pick a random DVD to watch. This is exactly what I did tonight.

I had a big fight with my parents during dinner. They were going to a cruise and thinking of dropping off at my aunt's house or grab me a babysitter. I'm seventeen woman! I'm sure that I can stay here by myself without a problem! So of course, I argued my point.

"What about Daren! He was fifteen when you let him stay home by himself, and let him babysit me too! And I was only nine!" I yelled. Of course, they just had to say this:

"He's a boy, Janelle. There's a difference." I knew that if I argued even more, it would just result in me losing and having no chance of being left alone, so I tried to reason with them one more time before I fled to the security of my room.

"So what? I doesn't matter whether he's a boy or girl, you always favored him more!" I repeated my belief one more time. I knew what my mother was going to say next, so I just ran up the stairs. We live in a ranch house, the kind with only one floor. The place had two rooms, just the same as our old house, except our other house had two floors and the rooms were smaller.

I locked the door and ran into my closet. I have to say, that sounded strange, running into my closet, but it was the truth. Turning the volume of my boombox up and taking out a book, flipping to a random page, I found that I couldn't focus on the black and white manga, so I took my laptop. I was watching a video just this afternoon, so I clicked a button and continued it. It was the episode where Naruto and the rest of team seven was in the Village Hidden in the Mist, fighting Zabuza.

The missing nin from the Mist was just killed and dead when there was a loud clap of thunder. Aw great, a better way to worsen my mood. Honestly, the thunderstorms don't bother me, but during my bad moments in my short temper, they just make me even more mad, never failing at that task too. But after I'm all out of steam, the rain and storm lulls me to sleep right after. There was no failing in that task either. Soon, I found myself snuggled in my dark blue bean bag, falling asleep.

"There's another person here," I heard.

"Three, there's three."

"Should I kill them all? I can slice them to ribbons, you know." That phrase sounded strangely familiar. What an odd dream I'm having. I was just about to fall back to sleep when I realized something. Wasn't the walls sound proof? My eyes snapped open, and when I looked at the door which was opened just a crack, and I swear, there was something wrong with the scenes.

"Holy shit!" I whispered loudly, eyes wide open. The two silhouettes turned over to look at me, the source of the voice, and lightning flashed. Was I dreaming? I guess I'm not, because walking right over towards me was no other than the top murderers themselves...

Uchiha Itachi, and Hoshigaki Kisame.

**Just Doing a Dramatic Skip :)**

Immediately, as if on cue, the shark man had me grabbed by the shirt and his Samehada at his throat.

"**Would you look at that...**" He said smirking. "There is someone here." He grabbed his sword. "Who are you?" He snarled with a vicious smile on his face. His eyes were full of malice... scary. I was trembling at the sight of him, six foot something, and an absolute terror. Of course, I started making a grab for something for support, and pushed over my bookshelf instead, making a big thudding noise. Great, more stuff to worry about. Just then, there was a loud knock at my door.

"Janelle, is everything okay in there?" Mom called. My eyes widened and I hit a pressure point in Kisame's wrist causing him to drop me and curse out loud. "What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled back, pushing the tall man onto the bean bag. When I ran out of the closet, I tugged the Uchiha into the closet too, then closed the door. Boy was I glad I took tae kwon do, my reflexes use to suck bad! Hurriedly, I made my way towards the bedroom door, and flung it open. "What is it, mom?" I asked. She looked around my room and I smiled big and nonchalantly. Maybe a little too nonchalantly...

"What was that noise?" She asked.

"Um... I knocked over my bookshelf," I said honestly, trying to keep a straight face. I heard my door gently openly and stepped in a direction so that when my mom turned to face me, her back was at my closet.

"No, I mean that voice... is there someone over?" I forced a laugh.

"N-no," I stuttered. "Why would there be?" Okay, I admit, I can't think under panic. I just make up the lamest excuses.

"Uh huh..." Taking one last look around my room, my mom turned back to look at me with a big bright smile on her face. "We've decided that we'll let you stay by yourself, how about it?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean it?" Did she mean it? Well, it turns out she did as she nodded. Happy as hell, I took her into an open hug. "You won't regret it!" I promised. She smiled and hugged me back.

"I know. Just don't be like your other brother, Geraldine. He let people into the house and when we came back, the house had a two thousand dollar damage." A sigh let out about the oldest of us three siblings. "Speaking of money, I left you about two thousand for food and other supplies you might need. You have six weeks alone in the house, so don't ruin it and make me hire a babysitter." I nodded vigorously and when she left my room, I started jumping up and down.

"Yes yes yes! I got the house all to myself!" But then a throat cleared and I turned around, my gleefulness ruined. "What do you want?" I asked the man with blue skin. Then I opened my eyes wide, just remembering about the two Akatsuki members. "Crap, now I have to take care of you two too." It's official, I'm not happy anymore.

"Would you mind explaining a few things, please?" The Uchiha asked. When I walked over to follow him into the room, I then remembered all the Naruto posters and books and DVDs in the room... I'm doomed if they read the mangas and guides...

"What the fuck of a language is this!" Kisame screamed. I couldn't resist a small crack of a smile when he yelled that. That means I'm safe.

"It's called English," I said, still smiling. The shark gave me a weird look for that.

"What you so happy about?" I smiled bigger, knowing I got a secret to myself.

"Nothing." Okay, so for a seventeen year old, I'm pretty immature.

"Where are we?" Itachi asked.

"America, New York, New York," I stated. Ah, yes, the state that eat other states. This was my home town, but then we moved to Maine, now we came back. Suddenly, Kisame grabbed me by the collar, again.

"Stop making up crap! Tell use where we are!" I gulped. Damn, the guy was fast... and strong.

"Let her down, Kisame-san," the Uchiha said, saving me. Sharky growled but set me down, a little roughly. "Now, where exactly is New York?" His sharingan activated, checking me for signs of lying.

"New York City, is in New York State, which is in America, otherwise known as the USA: United States of America." I walked out of the closet and the other two followed, and shuffled around my drawers. I know I have a map here somewhere. I found a large rolled up paper in the back of my second drawer. Jack pot.

Pulling out the map, I took out the rubber band holding it closed and unrolled it, and set it on the floor. They all peered at it.

"This, colored part, is called the US, or USA, or United States of America, or just America. My friend calls it the US of A, though," I named, pointing at the boarder of the good old country. "We, are in this mass of state, right here," I said, pointing to the triangular state. Then to the lower point where there was a circle marking the city. "This is New York City, a major city." They looked puzzled. "A city is like a village." They understood.

"The USA is kind of like a country... well, it is a country. The state, uh... I don't really know what to compare it to... so it's just a small piece of the country. This country has fifty states all together, and about... nineteen thousand cities." I saw their eyes widened at the amount of 'villages' there are. "Oh... there's one more thing you should know..." They looked at me. "You're in a completely different world."

**Just Skipping the Explanation :)**

"So you're saying in this world, there is no such things as jutsus or chakras?" The water user asked. I nodded. "No ninjutsu, no genjutsu, no taijutsu, no kenjutsu?"

"Well, there is kind of like a taijutsu, just not to the extent that you know of..." Kisame took one look at me and laughed. A lot.

"You people, are PATHETIC!" I frowned and pulled out my laptop. "What's that?"

"This, is called a laptop. Although we may not have chakra and cannot do somethings that you do, we are very advanced in technology, and still advancing." I opened the internet and googled some pics. "We also have weapons that are far more complex and harmful than your own." I pulled out a picture of a guns, some aircrafts, and of course, the almighty tanks.

"Then how do you defend yourselves?" Itachi asked. Thank God for a reasonable question.

"Easy, we don't. We have law enforcements, or police to do that for us. Most of us are just regular citizens. If we fight against different countries, that's a whole lot of different something else. We have soldiers, like your shinobis, who protect our countries like you do your village. Except, we don't hire them to do everyday tasks or escorting. Everyday tasks are given to people who are skilled at that job, and sometimes... they just aren't very skilled.

"As for escorts, there aren't any escorts. We wander about as we please, though there are some security checks you have to do at places like the airports." Of course, they asked what an airport was, so I had to explain...

"It's a place where they hold airplanes. Airplanes, along with boats and cars, are ways of transportation to long distances." Of course, I pulled out more pictures of the things I named.

"Interesting..." The Uchiha said. I flopped back on the beanbag that Kisame had got off of and I was currently sitting in front of.

"So many things to explain..." I complained.

**Just Doing a Dramatic Skip :)**

First things first, I had to find a place for the two guys to stay. The first place that comes to mind is my closet. Damn.

You see, I don't keep my clothes in my closet, I keep them all in my wardrobe and chest of dressers. The closet is actually my own little private place, my storage room too, so I had to move all my Naruto stuff into a different place.

Folding up my posters, I placed them all in an envelope. My DVDs and books were all packed into shoe boxes I have a knack to keep, and locked in an empty chest I begged my mom to buy for me but never really used. It was cool looking, just like the treasure chest in The Pirates of the Caribbean, that was the only reason I bought it. The lock was my old lock back in middle school with my combination safe inside my head. I have a great memory and rare ever forget anything.

So the shelves were all empty, so were the walls and DVD racks. It was strange that after only two weeks of moving in, I already found the place homy and got use to the sight of posters all over the place. I miss them. My mini fridge was still there and barely stocked. That reminded me that I was low on food and supplies.

"Here's an extra blanket and pillow. Pick your bed and be glad I have two older brothers who moved out to go to college. There's a bathroom just out of here and on the other side of my room. Nights." I closed the door and went to bed, wondering what kind of idiot of an author decided to write my life story and cursing him or her. The two nins are ruining my parents free all to myself six week freedom. Damn.

**AN: **Before I say anything else, I just have to say... How could anyway hate spiders! They're awesome!

**[1] **-_-" Though I could guess that you already know who it is ;)

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. They Came!

**AN: **So here's the latest installment :D Please enjoy :)

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' _**_Dreaming/Flashback_**

**Chapter Two~**

The next morning, I woke up to some talking and two men in my room, sitting at the foot of my bed. So of course, the first thing I did was shriek.

"Janelle, hon, what are you doing up there?" I first looked at the clock. Nine. What kind of person wakes up at nine in the morning on a vacation? Apparently those two nins.

"Eh, um... Watching a horror film!" I said. "The, the person's leg just got cut off!" Funny, I always think my best in the mornings when most people are just groggy and funny.

"Okay sweetie! Just don't scare yourself to death!" I felt my cheeks turn a bit pink.

"I know, I know!" I yelled back. "It's not like I don't watch them all the time without your permission," I half muttered. I found the two nins staring at me. I couldn't help but turn red. "What are you looking at?" I snapped. Okay, so I'm grouchy in the mornings too. Kisame smirked.

"Are those men's boxers?" I turned redder and crossed my arms.

"So what if they are?" Yup. I slept in men's boxers and oversize tees. Deal with it.

"Sweets, come down here and give your mommy and daddy a hug before we leave!" My mom yelled. I heard the shark man snicker and threw a baseball at him which he caught with accuracy.

"Coming!" I ran out the room and down the stairs, making sure to keep the door closed. Giving my parents their final kiss and goodbye, I watched them leave and thought to myself. How convenient. My parents leaving me alone so that the two Akatsuki members would have a less of a chance of being caught and getting turned over. Psh, figures. These authors have no creativity.

First thing I did was take a shower, making sure to bring my clothes with me into the bathroom so I didn't have to change in my room in front of the two missing nins. Then I went through the dresser with my hair still wet, wearing an oversized tee and some boy's shorts.

Rummaging through the drawers, I picked out my second largest tee and my brother's old sports shorts and threw them at the taller of the two nins.

"Here, wear this." Then I pulled out my khaki shorts and measured them around the Uchiha's waist, finding that the fit perfectly. On me, they were loose and baggy, giving me an excuse to wear a belt. "And you this," I said, through the shorts at him. I made a grab for my large purple tee that had graphics of instruments on it and threw that at him too.

"Today, we are shopping for supplies, anime peeps, and that means getting you guys new clothes to fit in so that you don't have to wear the same old stuff all the time." _'And the fact that all the other fanfics' main character does this -_-"' _Giving them a thumbs up and a big grin, I went over to my bathroom to blow dry my black layered hair and fringe, also to put on eyeliner. What? Just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I don't have a knack for makeup and stuff. I walked out the bedroom door with the two nins following and grabbed my skateboard.

"Excuse me, but we still don't know your name," the Uchiha said. I smiled brightly and held out a hand.

"Janelle Harris. First name first and surname second, that's how it goes in this country." He started to bow, but I stopped him. "And no bowing here either, it's strange here. Handshakes are okay, though. Oh, and don't call people by their last name unless you're enemies or close to them, so just Janelle is fine." Another bright grin from moi.

"I suppose you know who we both are," Itachi said. I nodded.

"Course! You're the all famous Uchiha and the member of the seven swordsman!" Itachi nodded, but Kisame looked mad.

"Member! I abandoned them!" He said, still looking furious." I waved my hand at him, uncaring.

"Member, ex-member, same shiz!" I said. He lunged at me.

"GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT GIRL!" He yelled. I fell to the ground.

"Rapist! Rapist! Someone help me!" I yelled. "Get your fat ass off of me!" Turning purple in fury, he tried a punch at my face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" I twisted my head and dodged his punch. When he lifted his fist for another punch, I knew I couldn't dodge it; it was coming on too fast. Damn. My heart started pounding and I got scare. Good bye, cruel, cruel world. But then after a second or two, I realized that his punch wasn't going to hit me. Then I heard Itachi speak.

"That's enough, Kisame." I opened my eyes to see the shark baring his teeth at me and the Uchiha holding up the fist Kisame was going to him me with. "I think you've proved your point." The shark man got off of me and I exhaled, a bit shakily. Damn, that would've hurt me if my favorite character hadn't—damn. Now you all know my fave character, huh? I inhaled deeply and exhaled once more.

"Thank you," I said to the sharingan user. He nodded. "Now, I think I'll leave a bit faster so the shark dude won't get me." I ran out of the room with my skateboard and down the stairs, out the house. That, was crazy.

**Just Doing a Dramatic Skip :)**

I'd lent the two skateboards so that going to the market was easier. I also had Itachi hide his stress lines with powder and change his hairdo just a bit with the bangs and gel. For the shark dude, I had him change his skin color and hide his gills with a transformation. His hair, I let him keep since it's normal to see people with differently dyed hair these days.

For shoes, I had them wear my brother's old ones, although even Geraldine's big size ten feet couldn't fit the shark man, so he had to walk with every step in pain. Uchiha though, he turned out to be a size seven, like Darren, the second oldest. His shoes fit him just fine. As for me, well, I wore my own :)

"I hate these, things," he said. I smiled as I thought about the trip to Walmart. It was a thirty minute walk and twenty on board. He was going to suffer :)

I lent them both skateboards, the one for Itachi my own, and the one for Kisame Geraldine's. I just didn't trust the guy with one of mine. Besides, the guy would probably break it just by standing on it =P As it turns out, I got to experience Itachi's prodigy smarts first hand, as I showed them how to skate and the guy knew how to in just one try. Kisame... well, it took a lot more than one. It was about five minutes and fifty tries before he stopped falling on his butt XD

We skated towards the store, and I slowed down for the blue guy behind me and Itachi did so too, just to ask questions. I have to say, it was nice to meet your hero in real life :)

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to one of the vehicles driving down the street.

"It's called a car. It's a type of machine used for transportation because walking's just too slow. The thing has seats inside them, kind of like chairs, to drive." He nodded and activated his sharingan to check out the car's inner workings. I looked around panicky. Thank the Lord that the my neighborhood's pretty much empty, or by God, we'd be in big trouble.

"Don't do that!" I half scolded. "It's abnormal in this world!" He just looked at me, and blinked. Yeah, he knew. I was about to look away when he nodded. Then he asked another question.

"How old do you have to be to drive a car?"

"Sixteen to get a license to drive one, why?" I asked.

"How old are you?" I raised a brow.

"I get where you're going," I said slyly. "You were going to ask why I don't drive, aren't you? Well, I'll tell you why. I have ADHD, it's short for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. You can probably tell by the words that it means I'm hyperactive. With a short attention span I get easily distracted, and driving could prove a danger."

"So you're old enough to drive then," he stated.

"Yes, if you want to put it that way." -_- "Now, it's time for me to ask the questions." :D "How did you get into this world in the first place?" He had a blank expression and paused for about... eight seconds?

"There was a storm. Then a flash..." I waited but he shook his head. "We don't really know ourselves.

"I see..." So there was a storm at their place too... how typical, arrival at a thunderstorm. Couldn't the author of this be anymore creative? "And how old are you now?" At this, I only had to wait one second.

"Nineteen." Nineteen... during the original of the series, he was eighteen to nineteen.

"Uh huh... and what about Naruto?" He blinked. "I mean, what's he doing now?" He looked back at the road and dodged a cat that was walking by. It wasn't black, I assure you that. But funny... there was two and one of them had yellow fur and a bright blue eye.

I say 'a' because that was the only one visible. The other was hidden by a patch of fur. Then there was a bright red one that had light brown eyes and had a passive look on his face. If I didn't know better, I'd say that they were the cat versions of Deidara and Sasori. Wait a second, there were fanfics where some characters were turned into —

"The nine tails is out training with the Sannin." I nodded.

"Ah, so you're from that part of the series..." Right at the end of the original. He turned and looked at me.

"How much do you really know?" He asked. At that, I turned to face him, a little shocked at his sudden question, but then I smiled brightly, a goofy Naruto smile, I call it.

"Enough to make me appreciate you and have you be my favorite character of the show!" I guess my toothy smile worked because when he turned back to watch the sidewalk, I saw a small, tiny, upturns of the corner of his lips smile.

**Just Skipping to the Arrival to Walmart :)**

Ah, Walmart, one of the bestselling, popular, cheap retail store :D I normally don't shop here and prefer Hot Topics, but for the sake of having two more mouths to feed, I have to shop the cheapest with best quality I could get.

First we stopped off at the clothes section because for food, I wanted some ice cream, and the longer we hold onto the ice cream, the more it'll melt. So we made our way to the men's, which I also shop at =P and we found at least a week's outfit for each, and on intuition, I bought more. See, I listen more to my gut than reason because I find that I usually don't regret it.

Then it was off to the shoes. Let me tell you, damn was the shark man so happy to be out of the sneaks he wore. And did they smell too. I was in luck when I found a plastic bag laying around to put them in, or it'd stink up the whole store. See, that's why I always buy shoes just a bit bigger than I normally wear, like about half a size. That definitely helped out because during my growth spurt, I didn't go around changing shoes every two weeks... I changed them every one week =P

It turns out, Kisame was a size fourteen XD it must have hurt like hell to wear shoes three and a half shoe size too small for you, but I couldn't help laugh when I heard. Itachi, on the other hand, was a size nine. Small for a guy, I guess, but decent. In all honestly, I probably shouldn't be talking about his shoe size being small, because mine is only a size three... in men's that is :) I usually don't wear shoes for women, but if I did it'd be a five :)

So moving on, we finished shoe shopping, in which Kisame was really is really grateful for, and moved on for stuff for personal hygiene... yeah, I didn't go with them. Instead, I went to Hot Topics to go shopping for myself :D

During my time there, I bought myself some colorful skinny jeans, more band shirts that I didn't already have, gloves for fashion, bracelets, anklets, earrings, nail polish, nail polish remover, which I was low on, and of course, hats :D By the time we all paid for just clothes and personal items, I found that I had wasted about four hundred dollars -_- Well, I save hundreds at Walmart, didn't I? :D

"We all done with clothes?" I asked. The two nins nodded. Well, Itachi nodded... Kisame just grinned.

"OF COURSE! We get new stuff and we don't pay for it!" My right eyes twitched and I felt like pounding him on the head. Damn, he shouldn't have mentioned that. Now, I was in a bad mood. But I sighed. This is what I get for wishing that the Akatsuki would come to my world when I as twelve... :( I got my wish and I had to pay for it... then again, I could always use the two thousand dollars in the credit card my parents gave me for emergencies :D If I could go back in time, the first thing I'd say to my twelve year old self, is **They came!**

Next up was food. I bought lots of cupped ramen since I pretty much can't cook anything else, so microwave pizza, microwave burgers, and microwave other stuff. Kisame threw in sushi, and just to make him queasy, I bought microwavable shark fin soup :) I can't wait to eat this in his face :D

I saw Itachi eying something in the aisle, but he didn't reach for it. Finding it a bit strange, I walked over to him.

"You want anything?" I asked him innocently. (Innocent my ass! I'm just about as innocent as a regular reformatory student! :O) He just looked at me and shook his head. When he walked away to the cart, I sneakily took a look and realized just what he wanted: Dango. Of course, I read it was his favorite in his profile.

"Itachi!" I called out to him. I made sure to do it quietly so that other people wouldn't be too suspicious. Then I handed him the bags of stuff we already bought. "Could you please bring this home? It's going to be a hassle with all the stuff we're buying unless we take two trips." I guess he felt a bit guilty over mooching off of me, so he quickly said yes and hurried off. I had the shark guy follow him out with more stuff too :)

When I was sure that they all left, I, like a ninja, grabbed a hold of a lot of boxes of dango and ran to the cashier's with all the other food to buy them. They're going to be a surprise for my fave character :) And the dozen microwavable shark fin soup are a surprise for his partner too :)

Running isn't exactly my thing, which is why I have a skateboard to do most of my work for me :) So when I made my way to the front of the store, I saw that the two nins already came back. Grabbing bags from the shopping cart, I handed a fair amount to each of them, keeping the dango and shark fin soup with me at all times.

**Just Skipping to Dinner Time :)**

When we arrived home, I taught them how to use a remote and kept them occupied while I had dinner made. Microwave pizza and shark fin soup :D While handing two slices of pizza each to the two Akatsuki members, telling them that it was called pizza, and had only one and the bowl of soup. I guess Kisame had a strong sense of smell because I saw him sniff the air out of the corner of his eye and turn to me in despair.

"Wh-what are you eating?" He asked, eyes opened wide. I smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"What? Oh, this?" I asked, holding out the bowl. "It's shark fin soup, you want some?" I was able to keep a confused face as the blue skinned dude ran out the living room, face turning green, or blue-green...

I doubled over laughing, almost falling onto the Uchiha's lap but caught myself.

"Oh, snap! Did you see his face?" XD I asked. "Man, I'm going to have shark fin soup for as many meals as I can!" When I heard the toilet seat slam up, I sat straight, shaking my head and tsked at his puking. "What a waste of good pizza," I said. Then turned over to Itachi. "What do you think of the pizza?" I asked him. He nodded, finished with the two slices. "Want anymore?" He shook his head. "Kind of quiet, aren't you?" He shrugged. I couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked, sitting there relaxed, a big difference from his old reputation back at the nation of the shinobi.

I finished my pizza by the time he came back, and took a big bite out of one of the shark fin when he just came in, pretending not to notice the blue dude while my eyes glued onto the screen. It sent him right back to the toilet bowl for more puking :D When I was finished with everything, I threw out the paper plate and went to one of the plastic bags from shopping today, drawing out three dango sticks.

I went back to the living room where Itachi was on the coach, feet crossed, hands in his lap. How modest his posture is. He seemed intent in the television... or just how the TV worked because I caught him with his sharingan activated a couple times. He had them on now and didn't turn around, so I just stuck the dangos in his face. When he turned to face me, I smiled.

"Here, it's treat for being a good sport." He nodded and bowed a half way despite what I told him.

"Arigato," he said. I'm glad I learned Japanese phrases, or I wouldn't have known what he was saying.

"No need," I said, sheepishly. As he took the dango from my hand, I saw him crack a small genuine smile for the second time that day. Damn, that boy can smile :)

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed it :D **REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. And You Wanna Know Something?

**AN: **Here is chapter three :D I was actually very disappointed to find that there were forty two views, two alerts, and how many reviews? Oh yeah... none -_-

**Thanks to: **Oh yeah, no one! Because no one reviewed! :( You know a little bit of a review can't hurt!

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' _**_Dreaming/Flashback_**

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto :(

**Chapter Three~**

"You, are a despicable being!" Kisame growled between gritted sharp teeth. "And you wanna know something? That was just plain cruel!" I was in fits of laughter, and somewhere in between I managed a nod and agreement. Yeah, the first floor bathroom will smell of puke thanks to that dude, but whatever, it was so worth it! XD

"Calm down, Kisame-san," Itachi said. The shark dude looked like he would explode like one of Deidara's clay creations... plus he's as purple as a plum XD Speaking of plums... I wonder if we bought any... Thinking back to the time in the supermarket, I nearly couldn't remember.

"I will NOT calm down! This girl's a menace! She needs to be taken down!" Yelled Kisame, one hand on the handle of his sword.

"She's only way to survive in this world," Itachi argued calmly. Perhaps I did...

"We can survive just fine! Just take down the entire place!" He said, grinning. Oh yeah! I remember now! I did buy some!

"She said herself that there were many advanced technology that could take you down very fast, I would not want to risk that since our powers are weakened in this world." There was this guy with a green Mohawk, also picking out plums, except I saw him steal one.

"Then how about I just amputate her legs!" I didn't say anything about it because he looked like a dangerous criminal, all heavily tattooed and stuff.

"No." He also had piercings, one on his left brow, two on his right. Two lip rings and one Marilyn Monroe piercing. His nose had one in the middle like a bulls...

"Her arms? How about it?" It was a large hoop, gold and big and stuff. I don't like gold, I'm allergic, though I can't say it isn't pretty.

"No." I'm also allergic to peanut butter, so no PB&J for me :(

"Hands, fingers? So she can't hold her own shark fin soup ever again :D" I tried PB&J once, and let me tell you... I couldn't taste it at all! As soon as I smelt it and the thing touched my tongue, my face started swelling up in hives!

"No." It was_ so _itchy! I kept scratching like I had the chicken pox! Which I had once, and let me tell you, it wasn't fun at all! .

"How about her tongue?" I had itches all over the place, and some in places I couldn't even reach! When mom and dad left to find some medicine to sooth my itching, I was crawling for help! My back was on the floor as I used my legs to move just to reach a spot that I couldn't reach!

"To keep her from talking and eating properly!" And not to mention, I think the poor wall is still traumatized by when I very nearly, and might as well have been molesting it, trying to scratch an itch!

"No." Now... what was I talking about? "She is our key to surviving and fitting in, and possibly our key to getting back to our world." Oh yeah! Plums! I ran into the kitchen to find some. "And she needs to be kept, ALIVE!" Itachi pointed at the spot I was just sitting in, and when he turned to face me, I could imagine the arrows and question marks pointing at my missing body if this was an anime.

"GIRL! GET OUT HERE!" Kisame growled. I poked my head out of the doorway to meet his furious, beady gaze.

"Yeah?" I asked, mouth full of chewed up bits of plums. A half eaten purple fruit was in my hand, juice dripping to the white tiled floors. Oops, I guess I'll have to clean that up later...

"Janelle-san," Itachi started. I held out a finger, wagging it.

"No 'san', that's just plain weird," I said. He nodded, a little confused. I heard that in Japan, not to add a prefix would be considered very rude. Well... tough luck XD This is AMERICA, USA, US, US of A, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! :P

"Janelle..." He said, frowning a little. Oh that respectful weasel! He'll have to get use to it :| "Do you have, any idea, whatsoever, of how to get us back to our world?" He asks. I shook my head.

"Nope. I don't know how you got here, I don't know how to get you back. But I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with the storm that had poured in when you arrived, since that's how people get into different worlds in stories anyways." I then pulled my head out of the door way and finished up my plum. Damn, the fruit is drippy.

**Pst! Over here! Read this! READ THIS! … Hi :)**

**AN: **So I know this chapter is absolutely short, but I have an excuse! I just don't have the time since my mom enrolled me in summer school, and I go there from nine to five :( And school's just running my imagination box dry! D: I promise to try harder! If you... **REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
